New Roommate Dream
by FanficOwl
Summary: Yukine's living all by himself, until a roommate that he has a wet dream about comes along. What he doesn't know is that they both had the same dream, and that his heart will be racing a lot more than before. ;3
1. Chapter 1 - New Roommate Dream

Yukine POV

His eyes so blue...so bright and beautiful...his mouth so soft...his tongue on mine...he feels so warm...the bed is creaking so much...

... I open my eyes quickly to the morning light. Wait- _did I just have a wet dream about someone who probably doesn't exist? Urgh._ I roll out my bed and land on the floor with a thump. I'm getting weirder by day aren't I?

I don't bother to stand up, so I drag myself over to my phone. A new text from Hiyori? Finally... I thought she would never reply. Hmm... She decided to come here around 1:10 to meet my roommate? _Yes!_

So, you see, some person is going to come here to my house today in an hour or so, and they're going to be my roommate for... I don't know... until they want to move out? So I guess Hiyori is going to come 10 minutes after my roomie does.

I hear my stomach grumbling. _Urgh_ I haven't eaten at all yesterday- or maybe even the day before that. I'm just not hungry, how can I be now?

I go to my kitchen and cook one small egg and one small piece of bacon. That should be enough.

I feel faint for a moment. _Yukine, a person is coming to your house for once. Stop feeling so faint._ For that cause I take yet another pill. All these headaches... _Sigh._

I guess I need to wash myself, so I brush my teeth and take a shower, and so my doorbell rings. _Wait- my doorbell rings?_

Shit I forgot my clothes in my room...umm... I guess this big towel will have to do. I run to the door and quickly open it.

"Hey shouldn't you have your keys already-" Oh, _Those eyes... is he the one -_

Yato POV

 _-that I had a wet dream about?_ He must be, those sunset coloured eyes are some like I seen in no place other than my weird wet dream. Have I met him before? His hair is dripping, he must have had a shower. He looks quite sexy- _No Yato, he's gonna be your roommate. Can't think like that...although..._

"H-hey I'm Yato, your new roommate" I say, with a smile showing i'm friendly.

He seems to be spacing out for a second, then coming back to senses saying "A-ah yeah. Come on in" opening the door wider for me.

The house is simple and cute, but the mess! I struggle to get inside and not stepping on something.

"Ah, sorry about the mess..." He sais, looking embarrassed. "I-I'm gonna continue my- uhhh- bath ok? Your room is there by the way" He then goes back to what I guess is the bathroom.

I look at the room opposite the front door, my new room. Whoa this room is even messier. Who lived here- hobos?. I still can't get the thought that I had a wet dream about my roommate before I met him though. Wait- I feel strange- am I getting horny just thinking about the dream?

I laugh it off and unpack my things. I'm just tired after not having slept... right?

Urgh, why did I get these jeans they're so tight! I unzip them slowly and take them off. By the way, why does this room smell exactly like my roomie if he hasn't slept here?

Could it be that-

Yukine POV

Ahh, finally my shower is over. I guess I took some oversized pyjama trousers, but still- it's not like i'm going to trip.

I go inside my room and see- my roommate? AH no trousers! The wet dream! Shit! I don't know what happened, but I guess I got so shocked I tripped over my trousers (thank you very much luck ;-;) and landed on my roomie...

Wait what just happened again? Why does it look like i'm pinning him to the floor? Why have my oversized pyjama trousers gone down a little, making me seem like i was undressing? This reminds me of my wet dream so much I think I start to blush. Why is he blushing too? I'm the one supposed to be doing that, I had the dream!

I think I spaced out again because he's now looking at me as if I done this on purpose. "Umm...?" he sais

"Oh I-i'm so sorry!" But before I can move aside, I can hear the door again and I freeze. HIYORI NO! if she sees us like this, i wonder what she will think.

I try to move aside but i fall on him, our faces very close. I can feel heat rising to my cheeks. (~)

"Yukine! Hey Yukine where are you?" She sais as she comes into my room. She looks at us for us and starts to blush as her eyes grow in shock. "I-I-I'm so sorry! i came at the wrong t-time!" Hiyori sais as she quickly hurries out the room, and I'm pretty sure the whole apartment.

I actually get off this time and the heat from my cheeks turns into anger. "HEY! Why are you in my room! And in your underwear! GET OUT MY ROOM!" I make him stand up and push him out of the room. I grab on the door handle, making myself calm so my heartbeat slows down.

Hey why is my heart racing anyways? Its not as if i felt something then...

Yato POV

What the fuck just happened?


	2. Chapter 2- Accident

Yukine POV

 _"Hello, and welcome back to TOA News! Today, we shall first be interviewing a world wide famous star. With his blue eyes and quirky humour, we all know him as... Yato!"_

I blink at the TV screen, frozen in my spot. _Yato is a famous star? YATO?_ I continue watching to see if it really is him. Purple hair and bea- I mean sea blue eyes... it really is him!

 _"Heyo there fans! *Fans scream* Ya missed me? *Yato winks*"_ I sigh. Baka Yato. _"*Yato sits down at a chair* Nice to be back here._

 _*The interviewer smiles* So Yato, we probably all have seen news about how youre moving to a new apartment. Is that true?_

 _*Yato looks frozen for a moment* A-ah yeah. *he seems to be staring off into space*"_ huh? what's that all about? _"*Yato smiles* Of course I am, not gonna say where though"_

The interviewer starts asking random questions, so I look away. Yato is famous? I never knew? Why did he look off for a moment?

While I ask myself those questions, I don't realise that Yato is standing right in front of me, with his door open.

"Yes?" he asks, quite irritated. Ughh now I don't have the courage to ask him those questions...

Yato POV

Yukine had been standing in front of my door about five minutes after knocking, then just stared off into space. Of course I'd be irritated.

He looks quite anxious, so I put on a friendly face to comfort him.

"Hey are you famous? Why were you staring off into space? Why did I not know? Who are you really?" He said. The speed and straightforwardness about those questions made me so shocked I was lost for words.

To me his questions sounded like 'Heyareyoufamous-whywereyoustaring-djcbsdjbjhj' But one stood out...

'Who are you really'

I look at him, trying to act confused. "C-can you please ask those questions slower Y-Yukine" By the look on his face, I hadn't convinced him with my act.

"First of all, are you the most famous star I heard of on TV?" he asks(By the way, the interview wasn't live. It was one day late. Yato did it before going to yukine's apartment. He was staring into space because... You know why ;3 )

I look towards the floor, slightly ashamed for no apparent reason... "Y-yeah"

I nearly laugh out loud when I see Yukine's investigator face. "Why were you staring off into space?"

I immediately blush, remembering my wet dream. "J-just a dream I had th-that morning"

He seems to remember something too, then he also blushes. Hey I had the dream, its only me supposed to be blushing ;-;.

For some reason I want him to ask me the last question again, so I get disappointed when he doesn't.

I look out the window, that sunset is so beautiful... it reminds me of Yukine's eyes... _Wait WHAT? I'm not supposed to think like that... Though I wonder what it would be like to feel his body against mine like in the dream... Yato... stop it._

I hear footsteps behind me, so I turn around to look at Yukine but then...

Yukine POV

I didn't know Yato's lips were as soft as in that dream... I nearly instinctively close my eyes but then I realise... _i'm kissing Yato? AHHH! That's supposed to be left for Hiyori!_

I blush so red and quickly pull away from the kiss, not being able to look Yato in the eyes. How many of these accidents are going to happen today?

"I-I'm sorry"

"Y-yeah same" Yato stammers.

We stand there, awkwardly for a few moments, looking away from each other. I'm so glad when Yato breaks the silence:

"I-I'm gonna go to sleep now.."

"Y-yup" I mutter and hurry to my room

Why is my heart...

Beating so...

Fast?

Yato POV

What the fuck just happened?


End file.
